The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Stachys plant, botanically known as Stachys officinalis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Summer Sweets’.
The new Stachys plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely-flowering Stachys plants with unique and attractive flower colors.
The new Stachys plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in June, 2016 in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands, of Stachys officinalis ‘Alba’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Stachys officinalis ‘Rosea’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Stachys plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands in June, 2017.
Asexual reproduction of the new Stachys plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands since August, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Stachys plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.